


I wrote this out of spite lmao

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental wetting, Blankets, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't even think this is omo anymore





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loner__Headphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/gifts).



> Also
> 
>  
> 
> This was supposed to be cravk, but it's being treated seriously  
> Yikes
> 
>  
> 
> Uhm
> 
> I don't know what this turned into
> 
> Haha

Jeremy let a long whine escape through his vocal cords as he melted further into Michael's gentle touch as the other gently pushed his girth into Jeremy's tight hole, letting out heavy and uneven breaths, letting his toes curl, adjusting himself onto the other man's girth. 

With another moan, Michael had fully fit himself inside of the writing boy below him, begging Michael to begin thrusting, in which he did. Soft and slow, turning into loving medium paced, cranking it up to rough and fast, causing the smaller boy to cry out, gripping onto Michael's shoulders for some sort of stability, whining loudly about his orgasm winding itself up inside him. 

Michael just hummed to Jeremy's comments, running his hand over the paler boys stomach, stopping right above Jeremy's groin, pressing lightly, hearing content sighs escape from Jeremy. He pressed again, this tine with a bit of applied pressure, expecting another whine from the paler boy, but instead he heard a small whine of desperation leave. He watched as jeremys facial expressions turned to some sort of desperation, but not bothering to mention anything to Michael about stopping his fast paced thrusts, and tender stomach presses, so he continued, every press a bit harder then the last, watching Jeremys face scrunch up sometimes in discomfort, but letting encouraging words follow with moans, wanting Michael to continue this affection to continue. 

The issue is, Jeremy normally always emptied his bladder before he and Michael had sex. Not for any reason in particular, but today, the moment they got into Michael's cruiser, they begun making out, which turned into gentle touches, leading them to be in the backseat of Michael's cruiser, pants and boxers discarded on Michael's car floor, along with school work, and other interesting items Michael kept in his car. most things consisting of empty weed viles, empty lighters, ripped school assignments, crumpled bills and coins. Even fast food wrappers and cups.  
Probably not the ideal place to get dicked, especially being they hadn't even bothered leaving the school. To all they knew, they could've been a show for passer byers, getting a glimpse of the two in the midst of Lucifer's Tango. 

So he couldn't exactly empty it Right then. Or even before hand. Infact, he was pretty sure the last time he'd emptied his bladder was that morning, which was exactly eight hours ago. 

It wasn't like it would even matter. He was an expert at this point in his life on holding it in, or just simply not drinking water. Like today. 

Until Michael's hand twisted itself directly over jeremys bladder, causing a wave of pain and pleasure wave through him as his bladder emptied itself onto his stomach.  
Normally he'd see cum splattering over his chest, but it just had to be one of those days. He watched, a horrified expression Falling over him as his shirt dampened due to the wet substance fleeing from him. 

He hadn't even let himself finish, before pulling himself off of Michael, making a bigger mess across his stomach and the floor then need be, loud sobs emitting from Jeremy as he rushed his pants on, not caring at that current moment what was even on them.  
It wasn't a moment later jeremy bolted out of Michael's car, rushing an apology before running off towards the direction of his home, holding himself from breaking down further than he'd already done. 

And damn it, the Moment he got home, he made himself comfortable on the recliner his dad bought a few years ago, shedding himself of his shirt and pants, curling his legs close to his bottom, his heels of his feet touching the fabric of his boxers. Another moment passed by, and he was curled up on the couch, throw pillow In arms as he sobbed. 

An arm wrapped around his frame, taking a moment to look up, another wave of embarrassment rushed over him, seeing his dad look him dead in the face with worry staining it. 

Jeremy just bit his lip, moving closer to his dad, and leaning into his father's touch, letting out shallow and uneven breaths, trying to calm himself down, keeping his breaths as stable as he could, letting his dad ask questions in a hushed tone, hand running through Jeremy's hair.  
Jeremy would just give his dad half assed answers, Just wanting to focus on the silence for a few seconds more, before he'd tell his dad anything that happened. 

 

It took him exactly 12 minutes and 28 seconds to calm down from his break down.  
Currently he was sitting close to his father, and his god awful snuggie his mom had bought him a Christmas some time ago, with a cup of hot chocolate made to Jeremy's liking in his hands, trembling slightly as he explained everything that had happened, his blush staying as vibrant as ever.

Disgust brushed over him when he mentioned exactly why he left, feeling himself mentally cringe at the fact he'd actually pissed on himself in front of his best friend during sex. 

He went quite after he finished, listening to what his father had to say, telling him it was just simply an accident, and that Michael wouldn't think of jeremy any less, which left Jeremy to twist his mouth into an odd shape, before pulling his phone out to send Michael an apology text over what he'd done. 

Fingers crossed Michael didn't hate him after what he'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha two boys make up and cuddle because i need some soft boy love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably sucks, so i apologize in Advance. I'm really tired and sick right now s o

Michael really hadn't been able to let everything that had just happened sink in. Jeremy had rushed out of Michael's beaten up PTCruiser, doorbwide open, and cock still fully erect, twitching desperately against his thigh. 

He simply sighed, not having the stamina Jeremy had to run home with soiled clothing, not to mention a probable boner with seeing the fact he never actually climaxed.  
The taller boy just sighed, leaning forward to shut the door, to at least save the small amount of dignity he had left.

He took a few minutes to himself to fix the issue down below, before dressing himself in his hoodie and pants.  
Part of him felt bad for Jeremy, while the other half wanted to punch him for ruining his only good set of boxer briefs and t shirt.  
At least it was washable, to say the least. 

After he dressed, he got to work cleaning out the garbage in his car, mostly due to a lot of it beginning to rot, the other bigger part because of Jeremys sad accident from a few minutes ago.  
As much as he loved Jeremy, he absolutely refused to have the scenet of the others piss linger in his car.

It took him almost an hour, finishing pulling the last few things out. He'd receiveda few messages during his cleaning session, seeing them as less important at this moment in time. 

Giving his back seat a once over, Michael nodded to himself, mentally noting down the fact he should probably also scrub his ceiling when he got back home.  
Slamming the back door shut, he madehis way around to the front of his PTCruiser, choosing to ignore his phone, starting his car, and starting on his way over to Jeremys house. 

Like normal, he let himself into Jeremys house the moment he got there, thanks to Jeremys dad leaving Michael a key to get in. 

He watched from the doorway, Jeremy cozied into one of the two couchs surrounding the wall mounted TV, currently emgrossed in the earlier episodes of Steven Universe. Shutting the door quietly, Michael made his way over to the couch, seating himself next to Jeremy, who took a moment before noticing the fact Michael had sat next to him. He watched as Jeremy tensed up, keepinghis eyes glue to the television screen. Jeremys eye's where puffy from presumably crying like a child. He watched and waited, finally hearing the other Break the silence. "I didn't mean to-" he started, obvious lump forming in his throat "I Know" Michael hummed, cutting Jeremy off. "Maybe, next Time tell me?" Michael nudged Jeremys shoulder, watching the other's awkward movements. He kept his eyes glued to the television, swallowing the possible lump, waiting a few moments before laying his head on Michael's shoulder. "I still love you, you freak" Michael hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending is rushed. I'm just dead tired, getting sick, and need some serious downtime after finals n all that fun shit.


End file.
